junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.73
1.73C: # Reduced the cost of the Battle Rifle to make it make, well, more sense. # Sheriff's Hat fixed to properly fit to heads. # Fixed an issue preventing you from being able to turn in Melons to Lucy Abernathy. # Fixed a few more bookkeeping issues in random encounters. # Reduced the effect gravity has on the Incinerator nozzle of the flamer. # Super Mutant helmets will now properly unequip any hair slot equipment such as the Pompadour wig. # Trying to restore viability for Hounds to use chain collars without crashing when targeted in V.A.T.S. again, so keep in mind this is experimental. *This might crash if you have Beastmaster after JM in your load order and target them. I need to give that dev a head's up if I'm right on this* # Increased Hunter's Hood damage and energy resistance to match Cage Hood more closely. 1.73B: # Fixed an issue where in first person the undamaged Hazmat suit would have two sets of gloves, layered. Shoutout to Minkus for catching this one. # Fixed the expressions for a few audio lines for Marcy (post-Sanctuary quest), Old Longfellow (when swapping Cait out of party) # Fixed an issue that caused Nuka-World raiders to spawn in random encounter points of the Commonwealth before taking over a settlement. # Curie now has companion swap dialogue with Longfellow (not vice-versa yet) # The Old Fisherman Hat will now appear as part of Longfellow's outfit on a new playthrough. # Trapper Armor normal damage resistance increased. # The Lobster Helmet now offers a small amount of radiation and energy resistance. # Hunter's Pelt Outfit now supports flak jackets. # Coastal Armor and Hunter's Pelt outfit now offer damage resistance on par with Cage Armor # Increased damage resistance of the Cage helmet. 1.73A: # Fixed a few typos all over (i.e. cases of uniformity such as deathwish to death wish). # Fried Fog Crawler will now work properly in Nuka-World rain effects. # Restored a bit in Hancock's interactions with NPCs when he's a companion where he would pause and ask the player who the person that just spoke to him was as he had no idea. # Restored a bit to Nick Valentine's random interactions with NPCs in which in certain situations he'd realize he's probably not getting paid for that case. # Nick had an additional interaction during Avery's speech when she's telling the player about Longfellow that is no longer dummied. # Dez had a rather...dark bit...for Underground Undercover where she tells the player killing anything but Synths is okay. Restored this. # Z1 had lines acknowledging the Institute would probably have to be destroyed during Underground Undercover, restored these lines. # Restored some unused dialogue to Rocket's Red Glare about the fact the Institute attack is a certainty. # Cait's swap dialogue with Gage will have her properly looking annoyed. # Trading gear with a settlement doctor will now properly end the conversation. # Improved uniformity between weapon mod descriptions, based off Unofficial Fix Patch changes to such. # Removed the featured item flag from the Nuka-Girl Costume (helmetless version) # The Brotherhood can still attack settlement outposts if the player has destroyed the Prydwen now, but instead if you've been kicked out of the Brotherhood and have more than 3 outposts. # The Brotherhood will also now appear in the random settlement attack pool if you're hostile with them. # Put some work into consolidating the heck out of random encounters so they're a little less dominated by DLC. Additionally, settlement attacks should also be far more balanced now. 1.73: # Katy in Vault 81 would start Short Stories if you completed Out of Time...but the story you tell in class is actually When Freedom Calls. Fixed the quest-check trigger. # Made the Booze Still's description a bit clearer (only puts booze into Outpost workshops, not regular ones) # Diamond City Guards were going to comment on going after Kellogg, however the trigger checked for a nonexistent stage. # Generic Railroad NPCs will no longer praise then tell you to leave if you destroyed the Institute with the Minutemen. # Holt will no longer comment on you wearing a Vault Suit if you're not (keyword check was seeing if *he* was wearing it, which of course is always true) # Lucy Abernathy and Holly will always offer their food quests once even if you own the workshop. # Bit experimental, but tried to work in a trading option for settlement doctors. This should include Doc Anderson once she's in a settlement. # Trader Rylee will now actually say something instead of silently nod when you trade gear with her. # DLC NPCs including Automatrons will now comment when swapped with Codsworth. Going to try this across the board, but keep in mind this is basically lego-ing audio and cut audio together to try and make something that makes sense.